Fiber reinforced composite structures enjoy the benefit of being lightweight while providing mechanical advantages such as strength. However, in many applications, molded plastic, wood or metal structures are preferred due to the cost involved, since they are relatively easy to fabricate. Often times however, articles, such as package or storing crates, are prone to damage due to the rough handling involved or are limited in their stacking ability due to weight and strength considerations. While fiber reinforced composite structures would be more desirable, the expense involved in making a somewhat complex three dimensional (3D) structure is a consideration.
This is because composite structures start off typically with a woven flat substrate of fibers. The substrate then has to be shaped into the form of the article which is then coated with a resin and thermoformed or cured in the desired shape. This may be readily done for relatively flat or smooth surfaces. However, for angled surfaces such as at the junction of the sides, corners and bottoms of a box or crate, cutting or darting is required. This is somewhat labor intensive and adds to the cost of manufacture. For things typically considered to be inexpensive, for example a packaging crate, the added expense may outweigh the benefits of it being reinforced.
While woven 3D structures may be woven by specialized machines, the expense involved is considerable and rarely is it desirable to have a weaving machine dedicated to creating a simple structure.
In addition to creating 3-D structures made out of fiber reinforcement, it is also desirable to make 3-D structures out of 2-D sheet material which may be sheet metal, plastic, cloth, paper, cardboard, etc.
Accordingly, while three dimensional articles, reinforced or otherwise, are desirable in many applications, there exists a need to reduce the cost involved in the method of their manufacture. By doing so it may also allow for their relative mass production and wide spread application.